Sweater Tradition
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: How did the Weasley Christmas sweater tradition come to be? And why is Ron's always maroon? (fixed missing beginning of story! Sorry!)


The last three months had passed by far too quickly for Molly Weasley. Arthur had injured his knee at work, instead of being reasonable and fixing it with magic he went ahead and tried a random muggle method. Somehow he managed to mangle his leg completely. The healers at St. Mungos were at a complete loss; whatever he had done magic couldn't fix it. With him laid up Molly had been forced to take odd jobs just to keep food on their table. She was frazzled and tired but she was managing the situation as well as she could. They had yet to go without supper, in these trying times that was something to be proud of.

One cold day she found herself with no work so, leaving Bill in charge of the younger boys, she decided to walk up the large mountain to the east of The Burrow. The Morrison Manor sat atop the hill, it's only resident the elderly Widow Morrison. Molly was certain the old women had house elves aplenty there probably wouldn't be any work for her there but she had to try something. After two miles uphill the Morrison Manor came into view Molly increased her pace and reaching the long winding stairs that led to the manors entrance in no time. Taking a deep breath and hoping she didn't look too desperate she knocked on the large wooden door. After several moments the door creaked open to reveal an ancient house elf.

"How can Ceeci help Madame?" wheezed the house elf.

"Hello, my name is Molly Weasley, " she said curtsying politely to the old creature, "... might I have a quick word with the Widow Morrison?"

Ceeci motioned for Molly to follow her into the old manor. It was with lovely high ceilings, and crystal candelabras that caught the sun and decorated the dark colored entrance hall with dancing rainbows. She followed the elf all the way down a long hall, into a closet and up a ladder to the attic.

"A Molly Weasley would like to speak with you Mistress." Ceeci alerted the eighty year old women who was digging around in boxs.

The women turned and smiled at Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"I've seen you around! Aren't you the mum of those orange haired twins?" Mrs. Morrison asked her.

"Yes, those are my boys alright. Fred and George, I do hope they've never bothered you ma'am. They do manage to get themselves into a lot of trouble for such little boys."

"No, no they've never bothered me. They come up here all the time to pick apples and eat the snozzberries I grow. They don't do any harm so I leave them be. What is it you wanted to speak to me about? I must say it's a surprise to see you all the way up here."

"Well Madame... My husband hurt himself. He's unable to walk so I've been doing odd jobs around the neighborhood. I can sew, knit, clean, help out in your lovely garden. Pretty much anything you need. If you can think of anything feel free to send an owl." said Mrs. Weasley with an embarrassed smile.

"If you're not busy at the moment Ceeci and I are just about to start dusting everything and putting up the Christmas decorations, I know it's a bit late to be decorating but it's been too long since the manor was decorated and cleaned. I should like to enjoy this holiday season. I'll pay you five knuts today and another five tomorrow if you come back."

Molly's heart stopped for a second. Christmas already! She didn't have a single gift for any of the boys. What was she to do...

"I'd love to be of assistance Mrs. Morrison." said Mrs. Weasley, careful to hide her emotions.

"Do call me Martha dear. Let's start by finding those decorations shall we."

Setting straight to work Molly tried to block out the despair she was feeling. No matter how tight money had gotten over the years they had always managed to purchase a gift for each child. She would have to come up with something quickly... Something she could make for extremely cheap.

After a few hours the house was nicely dusted and starting to look rather festive. Martha talked the whole time, mostly of her family and holidays past.

"I'm exhausted and I'm sure you need to go fix dinner for all those kids so let's finish tomorrow shall we? Here you are, five knuts. I'll see you tomorrow Molly. Thank you for the help today the house looks wonderful so far." said Martha, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Thank you for having me Martha. I'll be back tomorrow morning as soon as I get breakfast finished."

Ceeci escorted her to the door and bade her farewell. As she walked home she thought long and hard about what to do for her boys. She thought perhaps she could knit some nice warm scarves. The boys were always misplacing the ones they had. Who was she kidding they were forever misplacing or growing out of all their clothes. She loved all her boys but they were certainly a handful.

She wasn't quite close enough to see The Burrow, but as she neared her home she could hear it. It sounded like all of the boys were outside playing. They had better be looking after Ronnie she thought to herself, picking up her pace just in case. He was barely two years old still just a little guy. Finally she was right around the corner. She squinted taking in her whole yard trying to find the boys. There they were, all together just outside Arthur's shed. Percy had Ron's hand he was such a good boy. Her heart clenched again, all her boys were so good they deserved nice gifts.

Sighing resignedly she trudged towards her house. They would understand. Each of them was clever in his own unique way. She called out for them to come inside when she reached the front door, she didn't need them getting sick and it was getting cold out there. Once inside she used her wand to start a fire in the wood stove. The house was already warming up by the time she heard the door open six pairs of feet crossing the threshold.

"I'm in here boys!" she called from the kitchen.

They found her chopping up apples for them to snack on while they waited for supper. As they lined up and stuck out their hands for the snack she noticed every single one of their sweater sleeves were at least two inches too short. They must've all been growing while she wasn't looking. After she passed out all the apple slices she asked them all to raise their hand into the air; sure enough each of their sweaters popped up uncovering all their little belly buttons.

She gave each of them a tickle before sending them to play upstairs until supper was finished. That would have to be it she decided, they all needed new sweaters. It would cost a bit more than she'd been hoping to spend but there wasn't much choice in the matter. She'd have to start on them straight away if she hoped to get them all done by Christmas morning. She sent the family owl Hickens to town with an order for yarn and three of the five knuts she had earned that day. If all went well the yarn would be there by the time she was finished fixing supper.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

It was well past midnight. Molly sat in her bed knitting in cadence with her husbands snores. She used her wand as a knitting needle making one sweater by hand and with her wand directing another pair of needles to work on another. Ron and Charlie's were nearly finished. She would have to go sleep after that, if she didn't go work for the Widow Morrison they'd have nothing but bread for Christmas Lunch.

The next morning she felt as though she hadn't slept a wink but two sweaters were completely finished. She stumbled downstairs to find a table full of boys waiting for their breakfast.

"I'll fix some porridge for you boys. I have to go up to the Morrison Manor today. I expect you'll all behave while I'm away! If I'm not back before lunch hour I want Charlie and Percy to fix sandwiches with this meat,"she indicated a neatly wrapped parcel on the counter. "Don't forget to bring one to your father!"

She said all this while heating a big pot of porridge on the stove. When it was finished she served each boy a bowl with a sliver of butter and a decent bit of snozzberry jam for flavor. Leaving them to eat she took a bowl upstairs to Arthur. He was awake deeply immersed in a book.

"Good morning dear, here's your breakfast. I'll be up at Martha Morrison's manor today. You be sure to do those stretches the healer told you about! I love you dear. I'll see you before dinner." said Molly.

"Alright Molly-wobbles. Give me a kiss before you go. You're an amazing woman Molly, not any witch could do what you do. I'm bloody ashamed to have you working like this. My legs starting to feel better, I took a few steps yesterday. I'll keep pushing myself dear. Hopefully I'll be back at work by New Years." Arthur said, leaning up to kiss his wife.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Hours flew by, it was late afternoon and Molly and Martha were putting the final touches on the giant Christmas tree in the manors great hall.

"Thank for your help Molly dear, I would've never finished all this alone. It is nice having house all done up. " said Martha smiling.

"Anytime Martha! Don't hesitate to owl me. My husband said he stood yesterday and even walked a bit, hopefully next time I help you it will be as a friend instead of an employee."

"I'll keep you in mind, here's your pay dear, thanks again!" replied Martha dropping coins into Molly's hand.

Molly looked down and startled.

" Martha these are sickles! We agreed upon knuts, I couldn't possibly take anything more!" exclaimed Molly.

"It's nearly Christmas Molly. The muggles have a saying I particularly like; 'Tis the season." Martha smiled widely. "I'll be offended if you don't take it." She finished, knowing that would seal the deal.

Words failed Molly at this show of kindness. She smiled feebly and hugged the nice women finally managing to form the words thank you and happy holidays as she walked out the door.

Stuck in a surprised haze Molly rushed down the hill in a hurry to get started on Fred and George's sweaters. She had to finish them and get a good start on sweaters for Percy and Bill, and then she still had to make one for her husband. There were only two days left until Christmas! Molly fretted as she walked, hoping she would finish them all in time.

The house was silent when Molly arrived. Popping her head out the back she spotted the boys playing with the gnomes in the garden. That'll take care of them until dinner time she thought to herself, humming a lively melody as she walked up the stairs.

Arthur was on his feet when she got to their bedroom.

"You're out of bed dear!" she exclaimed in delight.

He smiled and took an awkward step towards her. His knee wobbled a bit under his weight but he seemed steady otherwise.

"How'd everything go at the Morrison place Mollywobbles? Will you be going back tomorrow?" he asked.

"It was quite lovely actually. The manor is a sight to see all done up in festive colors. She taught me a charm her family invented that makes a nice flickering light for the tree and doesn't require pixie dust! It's a nice bit of magic. We finished today, she gave me somewhat of a bonus." replied Molly, pulling out her knitting utensils and setting straight to her task.

"Somewhat of a bonus...?"

"Well, she agreed to pay me five knuts a day and today she gave me five sickles! I'll be able to make a nice pudding on Christmas Day." Molly grinned, "Get back in bed Arthur dear, don't push that knee too much. I'd like to have you up and about on Christmas."

Dinner was a little late but Molly completed sweaters for the twins, after dinner she could make decent progress on the next two and hopefully finish them and Arthur's tomorrow.

Almost finished with the last of the kids sweaters Molly decided to get some sleep. In the morning would ask Charlie to fix eggs and toast for everyone and finish them then. Arthur's would have to wait until she returned from town. She slept better than she had in the last couple days; comforted knowing she had something to give her boys.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Christmas morning dawned with fresh falling snow. Arthur and Molly awoke the the delighted laughs of their boys waking up to gifts and snow. Each of the adults had several gifts at the foot of their bed as well; Arthur had managed to secretly whittle a small bird for his wife out of snow, Molly didn't manage to keep the sweater a secret but Arthur was pleased with it. It fit him perfectly.

The two thanked each other for the gifts and cuddled together to take in the sound of their boys opening gifts came from all sides. When it quieted down Molly got up began cooking slices of ham on the stovetop. The smell of frying meat drew all the children to the kitchen with big grins on their faces.

"Merry Christmas Mum!" All six said at the same time.

She turned to find them all in their new sweaters lining up to get a hug mad kiss from her. The twins fought their way to the start of the line.

"Thank you for the sweater mum!" said Fred.

"They're wonderfully warm!" George finished.

Both boys stood on their tippy toes to kiss her cheek.

"I love you guys! Merry Christmas!" she responded as they walked to the table.

"Thanks mum!" Percy said,"Such a practical gift! I can't wait to play in the snow!"

He leaned up to kiss his mother as well making room for Charlie and Bill to say their thanks. Ron was the last in line, but clearly the happiest. He ran to her and jumped up into her arms hugging her around the neck as toddlers will.

"Thank you mummy! This is the best present I ever got!"

"I'm glad you like it so much Ronnie! Does it fit properly?"

Leaping back to the floor Ron put his hands up as high as he could reach.

"Yup! It fits! What color is this mummy? It's not really red..."

"It's maroon dear." replied Molly.

"I want a maroon sweater every year!" exclaimed Ron.

Molly laughed aloud.


End file.
